Reactions
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: This is a little four-shot fic showcasing the reactions of Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis, and Euphemia's reactions to being told that their siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally, have been killed. Pre-canon, first Code Geass fic. Enjoy. Rated T for (alleged) character death.
1. Schneizel

A/N: This is my first Code Geass fanfic, so if anyone has the brilliant idea to flame it, think twice. If you still want to flame it, think three times. For those who will hopefully leave a decent review, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, to my understanding Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

The entire world seems to come to a stop when I am told the news.

Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, my youngest brother and sister, are dead. A month after they left for Japan, now known as Area 11, they were reported to have been killed. At least, that is the message that has just been delivered.

Everything is silent, at least until Euphemia li Britannia, another younger sister, gives a loud sob before running away. Cornelia li Britannia, yet another sister, follows her.

Clovis la Britannia, my younger brother before Lelouch, says nothing, but he does not have to. I know that he is silently grieving as I am.

...

A few days go by and the four of us: Cornelia, Clovis, Euphemia, and myself, all have tried and failed to hide the sadness we feel for the loss of our brother and sister.

I barely say a word to anyone. I am barely able to even focus on my work. I am Schneizel el Britannia, second prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, and here I am, unable to concentrate on anything, except that I have failed.

And I have. Lelouch and Nunnally were my half-siblings in actuality, but I thought of them as nothing less than my siblings. I was the one who taught Lelouch how to play chess. He was always very intelligent for his age. Of course, I always beat him whenever we played, but there were a few times he came close to winning. Those memories are merely painful reminders of what had once been but can never be again.

I say nothing. What is there to say? I know and my siblings all know our father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, knew Lelouch and Nunnally were there. But he obviously did not care that two of his children, the children of his favorite wife no less, were there.

It is this reason I hate ambition. When one has ambition, chances are they will go to any lengths to achieve their goals set by that ambition, all the while not caring who they hurt or what effect their agenda can have, as long as they and they alone can have what they want.

While I must put on the front of being obedient to my father, as he is the ruler of Britannia, I will never forgive him for this, for what his ambition has done.

...

...

I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. And the next one will be out Wednesday, July 15th.


	2. Cornelia

A/N: Alright, those who reviewed commented that the last chapter was too short. Hopefully, this one is a little better. Thank you to Needs more and Gokuhowly for reviewing the previous chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this brand new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, to my understanding Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

"Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia are dead."

This horrific piece of news hits me in a way that I can never express in words.

My brother, Schneizel, my junior by one month and one day, says nothing, but his normally relaxed expression is replaced by a look of troubled sadness.

My other brother, Clovis, three years younger than Schneizel and I, says nothing. The sketchbook and pen in his hands fall to the floor and his eyes widen in shock.

My little sister, Euphemia, younger than me by eleven years, lets out a heartbreaking cry before running away.

"Euphie!" I shout and follow her.

I enter the hallway just as she slams her bedroom door.

"Euphie!" I knock on the door and grab the knob. Of course. She locked it.

"I'm not coming out!" She screams from the other side. I hear her trying to muffle her sobs. "I'm never coming out again!"

It's clear she's distraught and I don't blame her. I myself have to wipe away a tear that rolls down my face.

My younger brother and sister are gone. Not just banished to a foreign land to be used as diplomatic tools, but _**gone.**_ Forever. Both of them.

I turn and retreat to my own bedroom before another tear falls. I can't let anyone, not even my siblings, see me cry. It will make me look weak and I absolutely cannot have that. I refuse to let Clovis and especially Schneizel see me cry, as they will mock me. If Clovis doesn't, Schneizel certainly will. And I can't shed tears at the risk of Euphie seeing them. My sister is too fragile for that. If I cry, it will show that I am falling apart and for her to see the big sister she looks up to breaking down would crush her like a bug.

I reach my room, race in, slam my bedroom door, and before I even think of what I'm doing, I completely lose my composure.

Soon, I am screaming, crying, throwing anything I can get my hands on, tearing portraits off the wall.

I am angry at my father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia. It was already bad enough that he was completely apathetic to the news that Lady Marianne, the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally, Father's favorite wife, and the Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. But this further twists the knife; to know that her children meant so little to him. He attacked Japan while they were there.

I am also angry at the world for depriving me of my siblings. Half-siblings or not, they were still mine, they were still family. And I am sad because I know now that we will never see one another again.

And the worst part of it all is the fact that I do not know if it was an Eleven who killed Lelouch and Nunnally, or of they were mistakenly killed by the Britannian soldiers. But after a while, I remind myself that our Britannian soldiers would never do such a horrible thing. It must have been an Eleven. After all, they have more reason to do so than any Britannian would. No self-respecting Britannian would ever attack a member of the royal family.

The Elevens on the other hand had the perfect motive. A prince and princess of the nation they were trying so pitifully to resist living in their land. They may have felt that by killing heirs to the throne, they would weaken our resolve, when all they did was make a huge mistake.

My younger half-brother and half-sister are dead and gone. This is all the fault of those damned Elevens. Someday they'll pay for taking my brother and sister's lives. I'll make them all pay.

I am Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, and I refuse to let this go without a fight.

The short war was nothing compared to the sheer hell of my imminent revenge.

...

...

I hope that everyone enjoyed that chapter. Yes, it was still a little short. But I can promise that the next chapter will be, without a doubt, much longer. Well over 1,000 words.

The next one will be out on Sunday, July 19th.


	3. Clovis

A/N: Here is chapter 3 as promised. Now this one is longer than either of the previous chapters. Thank you to Egyptprncssxox, Mtvlion2003, and foxydame for the reviews on the previous chapter. Enjoy, everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, to my understanding Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

"Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia are dead."

As soon as I hear the messenger deliver the news, I feel everything around me come to a screeching halt.

The pen and sketchbook in my hands fall to the floor.

Schneizel and Cornelia, my older brother and sister respectively, both stare at the messenger, as if refusing to believe his words.

Euphemia, my younger sister, of whom I was drawing a portrait, cries out and runs away.

"Euphie!" Cornelia runs after her.

I hear a door slam and another just moments later.

Schneizel says nothing. His back is to me, so I cannot see his expression. Is he saddened? Angered? Or...is he perhaps glad that two heirs to the throne are gone?

No. That can't be. Schneizel was always close to Lelouch. He is the one who taught him to play chess, a game I also played with them. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but I always lost to Lelouch. No matter how hard I tried, how much I calculated my next move, that little imp always came out on top.

The thought now occurs to me. Lelouch, my little brother and rival, is dead. We will never again play chess. I will never see him or sweet little Nunnally ever again.

...

A few days pass and the sadness still lingers in the air. First Lady Marianne was murdered and now her children are dead as well.

I finished Euphie's portrait. While she sincerely thanked me for it, it is clear to me that she is still heartbroken over our siblings.

That portrait is the only piece I have been able to do since we received the news. I can't bring myself to draw or paint at all.

Schneizel acts more distant. Cornelia has spent all of her time trying to console Euphie. Our father, Emperor Charles vi Britannia, 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, has expressed no care whatsoever in the loss of two of his children. He is far too busy reveling in our nation's victory against Japan, now known simply as Area 11. The very place Lelouch as Nunnally were sent as diplomatic tools merely one month before the war.

I do not know if my siblings feel the same way, but I harbor anger for my father. Lady Marianne was his favorite consort and the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally. How could he have cast them aside just after her death as if they were nothing? I don't know why I wonder that. The answer is clear: that is the way of Britannia.

...

Nearly two months have passed since we received the devastating news and I am finally able bring myself to paint again. I am trying to do a painting of Lelouch and Nunnally, but even now that proves to be difficult; every time I attempt to remember their faces, I sigh and put down my paintbrush. Lelouch's eyes, so like our father's, Nunnally's kind smile, those things are so vivid in my memories but I can never manage to capture them on the canvas. And so it remains blank, mocking me.

What little bit of my heart isn't encased with grief is filled with rage. I know those Elevens were behind this. They're the only ones who had a motive. They killed two heirs to the Britannian throne in their attempt at revenge for being proven inferior.

Cornelia and I have both agreed that it was without a doubt an Eleven that murdered them. Cornelia has sworn to one day take her revenge and I hope to do the same.

...

As each day passes, my grief still lingers but now I am able to pick up my paintbrush and I am able to successfully recreate Nunnally's kind and beautiful smile, Lelouch's raven hair and amethyst eyes. The pain dulls a little and with each stroke of my brush, my hatred for Elevens grows.

...

I have finally fully regained my ability to paint. The first piece I have completed is one of Lelouch and Nunnally together. Lelouch is smiling, his hands on Nunnally's shoulders. Nunnally is smiling and standing beside Lelouch.

When I presented it to Euphie, Cornelia, and Schneizel, they all smiled at it before Euphie began to cry. She assured me that she loved the painting, she was just sad that we would not see them alive again, but all in all the three of them understood this was supposed to help us heal.

The shocking part came when Schneizel himself stood up, placed his hand on my soul Der, and thanked me as well.

Cornelia merely smiled slightly and nodded while comforting Euphie.

I have also painted a portrait of Nunnally smiling and Lelouch with his trademark smirk, the look he always flashed whenever he beat me in a game of chess or managed to one-up me in terms of cleverness...I will deny that in the future.

These paintings have not been shown to my siblings. Especially not the smirking Lelouch. I think I'll keep this one.

...

...

I hope that chapter was a little better length-wise for everyone.

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, August 1st.


	4. Euphemia

A/N: Here is the fourth and final chapter of this little fanfic. Thank you to foxydame for the one review and to all of my silent readers. Enjoy this final installment of Reactions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, to my understanding Ichirō Ōkouchi does.

...

"It's beautiful, Clovis!" I squeal with delight as my older half-brother, Clovis la Britannia, shows me the portrait he's been sketching of me for nearly an hour.

"Of course it is," he smirks. "I drew it and of course you were the inspiration for it."

"Careful, Clovis," my older sister, Cornelia li Britannia, teases. "We don't need that head of yours getting any bigger."

Clovis frowns before resuming his work.

Schneizel el Britannia, our older brother, makes an expression that is the slightest of smiles and gives a nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

But all of the good feeling and cheerfulness vanish when a messenger delivers a message none of us had ever thought we would receive.

"Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia are dead."

Schneizel's expression becomes one of troubled sadness. Cornelia looks as though someone struck her.

Clovis says nothing. The pen and sketchbook in his hands fall to the floor.

The news hits me like a ton of bricks. One of my older brothers and my younger sister are both...dead...

Unable to contain myself, I let out a wail of misery and despair before running to my room.

"Euphie!" I hear Cornelia shout.

I slam my bedroom door, lock it, and fling myself onto my bed. I bury my face in my pilllows and let the tears fall.

"Euphie!" Cornelia knocks on my door.

"I'm not coming out!" I yell at the door. "I'm never coming out again!"

How can I bring myself to leave the safe haven of my bedroom? I see a portrait of Lelouch, Nunnally, Cornelia, and I all standing together. Nunnally and I are smiling and hugging Lelouch's arms. Cornelia is smiling slightly, one hand on my shoulder and the other on Nunnally's. That portrait was painted just a few days before Lady Marianne's death and Lelouch and Nunnally's subsequent banishment.

...

Clovis finishes my portrait. It's beautiful. My big brother has such a talent for art.

Schneizel has been acting more distant. Cornelia divides her time between trying to comfort me and conducting a secret investigation on what led to Lady Marianne's death.

I admire my father and I do love him. He is my father and a good king, but I harbor a deep secret: I sometimes resent him for depriving me of my brother and sister and doing nothing about the death of his favorite consort, the Empress Marianne, and the mother oft the children he banished.

...

Nearly two months have passed since we received the horrible news and while I'm still sad, I can live with it.

Cornelia and Clovis have both agreed that it was without a doubt an Eleven that murdered Lelouch and Nunnally because they were angry because of the war and decided to get some form of what they thought to be justice by killing two heirs to the Britannian throne. Cornelia has sworn to one day take her revenge and Clovis talks about possibly going to Area 11 someday soon in memory of our dead brother and sister.

...

Another few days pass and Clovis has finished a painting after a two-month slump and he shows it to me, Cornelia, and Schneizel.

The painting is of Lelouch and Nunnally are standing together. Lelouch has his hands on Nunnally's shoulders and they're both smiling.

Clovis has captured Nunnally's smile. That kind, loving smile. He's also perfectly recreated Those deep purple eyes that both she and Lelouch possess.

I cannot help myself...I start to cry. Cornelia puts her arms around me and hugs me.

"I love it," I tell Clovis. He looks so hurt by my reaction I have to say something. "It's just...I'm sad that we'll never see Lelouch and Nunnally alive again."

"Euphie, I meant for this to help heal all of us, not hurt you or Cornelia, or any of us," Clovis tells me.

Schneizel places his hand on Clovis's shoulder and thanks him.

Cornelia, who had shot Clovis a glare when he first presented the painting and I started to cry, now smiles slightly and nods.

I will always miss Lelouch and Nunnally. They may have been my half-siblings, as are Schneizel and Clovis, and all of our siblings except Cornelia, but they are my family and I love them.

...

...

Well, that's the end of this little four-shot. I hope everyone enjoyed. I may publish another Code Geass story in the near future. Until then, later.


End file.
